


Intergalactic

by gearedcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Cas likes doing it in gardens, M/M, Nature Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, War of Worlds, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearedcas/pseuds/gearedcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2150, and we're at war once again. The galaxy's are split in pieces like a broken mirror and one simple disagreement has brought the First War of Worlds. Castiel is a alien of the planet Zion, and they are the strongest of all but are the ones trying to bring peace. Dean is a citizen of Earth and a member of the United Countries Forces. Dean is sent over the galaxy to Zion where UCF have a base. Dean and Castiel meet and are they the two things who can bring the First War of Worlds to an end?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>VIDEO TRAILER :  instagram.com/p/p8Ms8cvtR8/<br/>PART 2 : http://instagram.com/p/p-IFGEvtXe/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intergalactic

**Author's Note:**

> Zion (Castiel's Planet) - Another word for Heaven
> 
> Seraph (Castiel's Species) - Powerful angels (Rank)
> 
> Enochian will be used through out the story, I used : http://www.sacred-texts.com/pag/enoch1.txt
> 
> This is just the introduction by the way, it may seem short.

Dean sighed into his palms, wiping the pads of his his fingers over his eyelids. His combat boots felt especially heavy now and he could practically feel the blood rushing through his veins. He could practically feel his uniform hanging off his shoulders He opened his eyes when a hand slapped his shoulder dragging him out of his nervousness.

"We've been all around the galaxy, and ya' still have a fear of aircrafts?" Benny's southern drawl flicking off his tongue.

"Yes, I am, thanks for the concern." Dean replied sarcastically, obviously too tired to make a decent come back. "We've never been to Zion before."Benny nodded as he smiled and huffed a chuckle. He looked down to the pavement of the hover pad that they were standing upon than returned Dean's gaze.

"This is what this is about, huh? It's fine, all they want is peace. Plus, your bro is gonna be like, a god to them." Dean smiled and looked over to where his brother was tapping away on his tablet.

Sam was smart. _Very_ , smart. And he wasn't exaggerating. Sam was a scientist and probably one of the best ones ever. He has been on world tours of so many planets, under water, in forests, in deserts, and on other planets too. That was common though since he was a main administrator of the United Countries Federal Government. But he had discovered plenty of things everywhere. He was worshipped. He knew how excited Sammy had been for this trip because it was very rare for other species to visit Zion, other than the Seraph's who inhabited Zion. So he silently told himself not to get worked up about it.

"Please, begin to start boarding the KAZ-2Y5 in 3 minutes." And Dean's stomach flipped.

 

***

 

Castiel's steps echoed in the empty marble hall as he walked towards the bridge connecting the palace. Looking out over the side of the marble bridge that was covered in green vines, he admired Zion. His home was like a painting of blue and green and lusciousness, but it was on the verge of war. Entering the palace's throne room, Castiel noticed that all of Zion's officials were present, which was rare.

 "You have called today because the galaxies are on the pinnacle of war and disaster." Michael's smooth voice radiated through the meeting. "Earth is deploying several men and women from the United Countries Forces to Zion to discuss the issues arising."

There were murmurs amongst the officials; no one from the planet Earth had set foot on Zion before.

 

***

 

It had been two weeks since Dean had touched a solid ground under his feet other than the steel and aluminum of the rickity -but he had to admit that she in fact was a beauty- KAZ-2Y5 and Dean was beginning to get upset. When he was awoken on Saturday morning, 7:45 am by his shaggy haired brother, he was more than excited to get dressed back in his uniform.

"Hm? What do you want Benny?" Dean spoke but was muffled by his pillow.

"It's me." Sam's voice was a just above a whisper. "We're here. We're in the capital of Zion."

Dean used his forearm to push himself up and he would be lying if he said he didn't have the biggest grin on his face. Dean went to the bathroom in Benny and his cabin, slipped on his uniform, styled his hair, and shaved in under ten minutes. When he returned from the bathroom, Sam was leaning against his bunk in black boots, black slacks, and a white button up with the first few buttons unbuttoned with Dean's two duffle bags at Sam's feet. Sam looked up from his tablet and threw Dean an apple.

"You're seriously going to wear your uniform, which stands for war, and these are a species that revolves around peace?"

"Well, what the hell do I wear?" Dean replied suddenly feeling a bit offended.

Sam leaned down behind him to the bed then held up a hanger that had a dark red dress shirt, black slacks and then Dean noticed the pair of black, pointed combat boots on the ground, identical to Sam's.

"You're a life saver, Sammy."

Sam pushed the hanger into Dean's chest and the boots in his left hand and muttered shut up before he went back to tapping on his tablet probably informing that both Winchester's would be at the exit of KAZ-2Y5 in five minutes.

"And, you better be done changing in two minutes or I'm leaving without you."

"Where would you be without your bodyguard, Sammy?"

"Probably already meeting with the council of Zion but instead waiting on my sloth of a brother."

 

***

 

Castiel stood in front of the mirror, nervousness flooding through his gut.

"You look fine, if that's what you're worried about." Balthazar spoke from the doorway of Castiel's chambers with Gabriel behind him. Castiel looked at himself in the mirror and gulped.

"I'm not worried about my attire, Balthazar. I'm not worried at all." Castiel said as he turned from the mirror and started walking towards the doorway, making sure his wings didn't hit Balthazar or Gabriel. "Let's go meet Michael, he's waiting."

 

***

 

Sam strode towards the ships opening where Ash, the pilot of the ship stood with Pamela and Jo, two main commanders of the ship. Benny and Dean followed behind Sam closely and stopped on the sides of him in front of Ash, Jo and Pamela.

"Ready?" Ash asked inhaling a deep breathe.

"Ready." Sam replied firmly.

Then the door opened and light and clear oxygen invaded the ship. The ship was on a loading dock in a beautiful, golden building. They all turned their heads to wear a few people were standing at the bottom of the ramp with.... _What are those? Wings?_

"I knew we we're suppose to study up about the Seraph's, and I obviously didn't, but somebody could've mentioned, Wings?" Dean muttered to he group.

Sam was the first to move with a proud smile across his face. The group followed behind down the ramp smiling awkwardly.

"Michael?" Sam asked calmly trying to disguise the hyper child in him because he knew he finally made it.

"Yes, and you're Samuel, am I wrong?" Michael said holding out his hand which Sam shook vigorously.

"Yes but you can just call me Sam as well." Sam was smiling like he won the lottery but Dean realized this was his lottery.

"Alright Sam. Oh, please introduce me to your friends!" Michael asked turning towards the group.

"That's Jo, Pamela, Ash, Benny, and my brother, Dean." Sam pointed at each one while stating their name and when he got to Dean he connect their eyes and something new glimmered in them that Dean hadn't noticed before.

"Nice to meet you all." Michael said while showing off his sparkling smile and his green eyes were piercing and his black hair made it stand out even more which reminded him of his father and it made Dean miss home where his father and mother were buried.

"Our pleasure." Dean smiled, wiping the previous thought from his memory.

"This is Naomi, Rachel, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Castiel." Dean smiled and connected his eyes with each of them and then, _Castiel._

Oh boy.

He held himself sturdy and incomplete control of what he was doing. Dean immediately registered to not get on his bad side because he 1) This man looks like he could be the the nicest person at first then the next, if you ticked him off he could rip you to shreds, 2) He was pretty attractive. Who was Dean kidding? This man was gorgeous, like some wild creature Sam would see on his expeditions, like a lion or a glorious, glimmering, underwater creature.

Michael pushed his index and middle finger to his right temple and rubbed it soothingly and closed his eyes. It was over in 3 seconds. He removed his fingers and flung his eyelids open taking in all the eyes who we're looking at him.

"Lucifer needs me. Naomi and Rachel," Michael turned to the girls on his left side. "I need you to go check the kitchen and see when the meals are done then please inform Metatron to go to Zachariah, they need to grab the maps." Dean didn't know what the hell they were talking about but only registered Michael turning back to Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar on his right. "You're showing them around the palace. Balthazar, please tell Raphael and Anna to help you escort their soldiers to where they will be staying."

" _A chiso ge vaul aaiom tox_!" Balthazar practically hissed at Michael.

Dean looked up at Sam and noticed he was chewing his lip. Dean tapped his shoulder making him turn towards Dean. Dean looked up and mouthed 'Wha?'. Sam looked at the two glaring brothers than whispered in his ear.

"I shall not work amongst him. It's Enochian." Sam said than leaned back up.

He noticed Gabriel leaning towards Castiel and Dean's ears immediately picked up only receiving the word " _Oxex_." With a grimace and Castiel just smiled and tried his best to not laugh at whatever _oxex_ meant.

_Adorable._

"Balthazar, just this once, please work with Raphael." Michael spoke and Balthazar pushed his chest up in defeat. Then he walked past them to the 50 or so soldiers, scientists, and whatever else kinds of people who came, waiting in the ship behind them.

"Now that Balthie is done with his little tantrum, would you care to join our little tour?" Gabe said linking his elbow with Castiel's in a joking matter. Dean watched closely as Gabriel's right golden wing gently caressed Castiel's left blinding black in a brotherly way, as if he was trying to calm Castiel's nerves.

 

***

 

"And here is where you can always find Castiel since he's such a loner!" Gabe skipped through the archway in the wall that lead to bridge that arched over a street market. The whole bridge was covered in think green vines and Dean was starting to notice just why everyone didn't wear shoes. Dean instantly felt bad for crushing them with his boots and he tried so hard to not because Castiel obviously really enjoy the bridge. It had holes in each wall for windows, parallel to each other and there was roof which created a shadow and cooled the whole bridge down.

"Shut up. It's not because I'm a loner, it's because it's peaceful and I'm in tune with nature while still inside the palace." Castiel stopped mid-step and turned to them with his hands on his hips. No shoes, but a flowly white shirt that was _very_ see through, Dean noted, and leggings that were a deep dark evergreen color with the pattern of 5 diagonal rips on the thigh showing tan skin under them, obviously professionally cut there when he received them.

"Or because you're a loner." Gabriel said smiling with his wings spread out behind him. Castiel jumped over vines, running and placing his feet where no vines were placed and pushed Gabe playfully on the chest, only enough momentum to make Gabe step back a few feet. They both looked so happy and content. It made Dean forget they were in the middle of the War of Worlds and made him only think of peace and happiness. Gabe and Castiel walked ahead about ten feet exchanging words as the group took in everything around them.

"He's hot." Sam said to Dean and Benny.

"Casanova? Hell yeah." Dean replied, winking at his brother but obviously had a glint in his eye saying _'Back. Off.'_

"No, Gabriel." Sam whispered back. Then a strong voice from ahead of them signaled them to look up.

"You know, Seraph's have super great hearing?" Castiel said over his shoulder. Dean and Sam both gulped awkwardly.

"You're hot too, Sam-bo." Gabe said sending a wink his way.


End file.
